


He's come to get me

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Evan broke his arm, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: And everything's okay.aka Evan breaks his arm, but Connor is there to help.





	He's come to get me

It was the middle of the summer, and Evan was climbing his favorite tree. Said tree was a tall, old Oak tree. It had tons of smaller branches in all different directions going off the trunk. It was late afternoon after dinner. Evan walked the 30-minute walk to the abandoned orchard after eating leftover pizza in the fridge. His mom was working late that night, and she left money on the table, even though she knew Evan wouldn't touch it.

Evan swung his leg onto the lowest branch and hoisted himself up. He gradually climbed up the tree, eventually getting to a decent height from the ground. He left his phone at home, because he figured since his mom was at work, he wouldn't have any use of it. Sure, Jared might call, but that was an extremely rare occurrence, and Evan didn't care enough to carry the extra weight in his pocket.

Evan steadied himself on a thick branch and looked out at the orchard. He used to come here with his mom before his dad left and before it closed. Him being here was considered trespassing, but he came anyway. The peace and quiet of the orchard always helped calm him when he was feeling especially anxious.

Today, he had to present a project in his history class. It was a group project, but Evan chose to do it alone. He knew no one would want to work with him, anyways. Not only that, but he also had a therapist appointment, that was cancelled when his mom forgot to take off work early to bring him. Evan didn't mind, he hasn't been writing his letters in the first place. And to top it off, he had a pretty unsettling encounter with Connor Murphy.

Connor found one of the letters Evan was writing for his therapist appointment. He had confronted him about it, which was extremely awkward. Evan had never spoken to Connor in his life, too intimated by his demeanor. Evan felt like he could kill him with just a glare. 

"Hey, who's up there?" a voice from down below startled Evan. He lost his balance on the tree branch and came tumbling down, landing right on his arm. Pain stung through his body as he laid on the ground.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Evan opened his eyes and came face to face with the infamous Connor Murphy. 

"Uh. My arm hurts." Evan replied quietly. Connors eyes widened as he looked over at Evan's arm.

"Dude, that's totally broken. Shit, okay, can you stand?" Connor looked like he was working himself into a panic.

Evan started to get up when pain shot through his arm once again. He winced and laid back down.

"No?" it came out more of a question than he intended.

"Alright. Okay, um I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Evan looked at him bewildered, but tried not to let it show.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." and suddenly, Evan was in the arms of Connor Murphy.

Although Evan doesn't want to admit it, Connor looked beautiful. His intimidating demeanor was replaced with one of worry, and, was that a blush? Evan had to admit it looked cute.

They reached Connors car, where Connor placed him on the ground and opened the door for him. Evan got into the car silently, trying to put on his seat belt. The sudden movement made his arm ache and he winced out in pain. Connor reached over, buckling his seat belt for him. He then closed the door and quickly made his way to the drivers seat, putting his seat belt on too and driving off to the nearest hospital.

They sat in silence as Connor drove. Evan wondered how his day had gone from anxiety ridden school to breaking his arm and having Connor Murphy carry him. Not what he expected. When they were about 5 minutes from the hospital, Connor broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Connor said quietly, opposite of his usually loud voice.

"O-Oh. Don't worry about it." Evan replied, just as quiet. 

The rest of the ride was silent, until they pulled up to the hospital. Connor got out quickly and rushed over to Evan's side of the car. He unbuckled his seat belt, seeing as Evan was in no position to do so. This time, Evan got out of the car himself and pushed the door closed with his side.

Evan held his arm close to his chest as the two of them walked in. Connor had his hand on the small of Evan's back, and Evan didn't bother to tell him about it. It felt nice.

Connor walked up to the counter and told them what happened, Evan secretly thankful for not having to talk to the woman. Connor led Evan to the chairs in the waiting room and they sat down in silence.

After 5 minutes in silence, a nurse called his name to come back. Evan stood up, Connor following.

"You don't, uh, you don't have to come with me if." Evan mumbles. Connor sends him a reassuring smile.

"I want to, but only if you want me to." Connor says.

Evan nods, and they follow the nurse back. They walk in silence as they reach the room and the nurse gestures to them to walk in with a friendly smile. Evan hauls himself up onto the exam table, Connor sitting in the chair next to him.

The nurse looks over his arm, which is now purple and swollen. She then looks up at Evan with a sad smile.

"I think you broke your arm, hun. But I'll have the doctor come check." she tells them. She presses a button on the control panel of the room, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

As soon as the she leaves, Connor looks at Evan and speaks up.

"Sorry for startling you earlier. It's my fault you broke your arm." Connor looks at him apologetically. 

"It's f-fine, Connor. I promise." Evan gives him the best reassuring smile he can muster. Connor returns it and they sit waiting for the doctor.

The doctor comes in and confirms that Evan did indeed break his arm. He wraps his arm in a cast and explains to him to keep it elevated and rested for a faster healing process. Evan just nods along, not saying anything. The doctors leaves the room with a hesitant smile, and tells them they're free to leave whenever.

Connor gets up first, which Evan follows. They leave the hospital and walk to Connors car. Connor opens the door for Evan, making him blush. 

"You didn't have to do that." Evan blushes.

"I wanted to." Connor replies. Connor closes the door and gets into the drivers side.

"What's your address?" Connor looks at him, his GPS on his phone. Evan stutters it out, and they start to drive there.

After 15 minutes, they make it to Evan's house. Evan sits there in silence for a few seconds before opening the door. He's about to say thank you to Connor, before he interrupts him.

"Can I have your number?" he blurts out. Evan blushes once again. He tells it to Connor, and Connor sends him a text to ensure he got it. 

"Uh, my phone is inside. I'll text you when I get inside." Evan says.

"Wait, one more thing. Can I sign your cast?" Connor asks.

"I don't have a sharpie." Evan replies.

Connor reaches into his glove box and pulls one out. He uncaps it and gestures for Evan to give him his arm. He takes it carefully and writes his name across the entire thing.  
"Oh, wow. You wrote it really big." Evan sputters in shock.

"Is that a problem, Hansen?"

"No! Not at all. I was just, um, saying th-"

Connor cuts him off with a soft laugh. "I know what you mean. I was joking around."

Evan feels his cheeks go red. "Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later?" 

"Yup. Bye, Evan." he gets out of the car, closing the door. Connor rolled his window down to call out to Evan.

"You're cute when you blush!" Evan feels his cheeks turn even redder, if it was possible. Evan walks inside and watches Connor pull his car out of his driveway.  


Evan looks down at his name on his cast and walks over to his phone, seeing a text from a new number on his phone.

to: evan  
hey, it's connor

Evan smiles at his phone, replying then placing it down.

When Connor got home, he went straight to his room. Connor checks his phone and grins at the text.

from: evan  
Hey Connor, it's Evan. The guy who fell out of a tree an hour ago.

Connor replied instantly, a warm feeling in his chest.

Who knew Connor Murphy had a soft spot for a certain boy who only wears blue polo's and blushes too much?

**Author's Note:**

> lams is my main ship but my writing for that ship hasn't been too inspired lately. so who doesn't like some tree bros? let me know if i should have another part or something :)


End file.
